Dance In Leather Pants
by Sheriff of Nottingham
Summary: The Weasley's, Harry and Hermione go to a muggle charity dance. It stirrs up some old feelings and some new ones. Funny rubbish here.


Dance In Leather Pants  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, as usual, except my computer... and a poster of Alan Rickman, The Metatron, Snape and the Sheriff of Nottingham(they're great posters) and a very good mental image of the Sheriff of Nottingham killing Robin Hood.  
  
Author's Note: This isn't a slash fic as such. It's not lovey-dovey but people do fancy people.  
  
Harry and Hermione were staying at the Burrow with the Weasley's. They were all talking about the poster they had seen in Diagon Alley. It was a dance show. The dance styles varied. The girls wanted to go because it looked good and the guys wanted to go because the woman on the poster was hardly wearing anything.  
  
Harry and Ron were upstairs... "We have to talk, Harry!"  
  
"Yeah, I know," Harry answered. They sat in silence for several minutes.  
  
"I don't think I'm gay," Ron blurted out.  
  
"Really? That's great! I don't either," Harry said.  
  
"So the kiss meant nothing!" Ron was ecstatic.  
  
"Yeah!" Harry said hugging Ron. They felt nothing, which made them even happier.  
  
Mr. Weasley came in with a smile on his face.  
  
"Hello, darling. How was work?" Mrs. Weasley asked.  
  
"Grand, grand. Ludo Bagman gave me 8 tickets to see some dancing show. It's for a muggle charity. I didn't think there were many wizards who would want to help muggles."  
  
"That's the one on the poster," Ginny squealed as she looked at the tickets.  
  
"That was nice of him, dear!" Mrs. Weasley said.  
  
"Yes, it was. Harry, Hermione, are you up for it?" he said.  
  
"Yeah," Hermione replied excitedly.  
  
They were sitting in a huge dance theatre, waiting for the show to start. The place was packed but Ludo was kind enough to get them seats near the front. Hermione and Ginny had spotted Lavender Brown somewhere but couldn't find her now.  
  
The show started with a short ballet. Ron moaned the whole way through it about how boring it was while Harry elbowed him in the ribs.  
  
About five couples came out and did the walse. They parted leaving only one couple in the middle of the stage. They slowly moved to the beat when suddenly the music sped up and the man quickly pulled his partner into a graceful and very intense tango.  
  
"This is more like it!" Ron smiled, lifting himself from the slouch.  
  
The man swung his partner across the floor hard but graciously. Then they were dancing hip to hip, pressed up to each other.  
  
There was something odd about the man. It could have been his matching of cloths. He had dark hair which flung across his face as he moved. He was wearing a black suit jacket and some sort of black top underneath it. It wasn't the black that was odd. In fact, they were all wearing black or dark blue. It wasn't the black shoes that were odd. Maybe it was the fact that his black pants were leather and VERY tight.  
  
Ginny couldn't help staring at his ass. Those pants are SO tight she thought, blushing to herself.  
  
"Fred," George elbowed his brother, "Her top is getting lower all the time," he said delighted.  
  
"I know, I know. If he throws her about anymore it'll fall off. Not that I'm complaining or anything!"  
  
With one vigorous movement, the man swung his partner around him and she twirled backstage. He knelt down and held his head between his raised arms. He brought his arms slowly down and stretched his hands to his toes.  
  
With one loud beat of the music, which startled the audience, he was standing upright again.  
  
"God he has great reflexes," Mrs. Weasley said. She looked like she was hypnotised by the man.  
  
"I know," Hermione said staring at him with an odd smile.  
  
"Bet I know what your thinking of, Herm!" Ginny said without looking away from him.  
  
Again the music started suddenly. It had a great beat. The man started ???????? dancing.  
  
After about thirty seconds of dancing, he made one movement with both arms and his jacket went flying off-stage before anyone realised what had happened.  
  
"Muscles!" Ginny's eyes lit up as she stared at the man who was now wearing a tight black t-shirt and his tight leather pants.  
  
He was moving, swirling, twirling very fast in all directions and his t- shirt suddenly went flying in the opposite direction as his jacket.  
  
"God! Look at his muscles now, Gin!" Hermione said.  
  
"Too busy looking at his hard chest!"  
  
"Ginny. For once I won't ground you for saying such things. He's just HOT!" Mrs. Weasley said.  
  
"Molly!?!" Mr. Weasley said hurt.  
  
"Oh, shut up, Arthur!"  
  
"Ron. I think I'm gay again!" Harry said. Drool was sliding down the sides of his mouth.  
  
"Me too!" Ron's tongue was hanging out.  
  
Both man and music came to a dead stop as the sond finished. Everyone whistled and cheered. He bowed and left the stage. Lavender could see the sexy man pick up his t-shirt from side-stage.  
  
Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Mrs. Weasley and Lavender made it into the dressing rooms. The sexy man was joking with his dance partner.  
  
"Hey, Fire Feet!" a woman called to him. She threw him a towel, laughing. "You were great!"  
  
"Thank-" But before he could finish, his partner covered his face with the towel and he fell over.  
  
"Gotch ya!" she said.  
  
"No. I got you!" His voice was muffled under the towel. He caught her head and brought it down to his own towel-covered one. She kissed him through it. They were both laughing  
  
His back and chest were shining with sweat.  
  
"You nearly knocked me over with that last swing!" she laughed.  
  
"Well if you can't keep up..."  
  
She smiled and threw the towel back at him  
  
When he turned he was still laughing but when he saw who was there... His face dropped.  
  
Harry and Ron were in a state of shock. Ginny, Hermione and Lavender kept looking from his face to his pants and chest. Mrs. Weasley was the first to find her voice.  
  
"Se- Se... Severus???"  
  
"Eh... Molly...I... eh."  
  
It was probably the first time in his life that he was lost for words. A colleague and five of his students had caught him at his hobby - dancing. AND robeless. Or more to the point SHIRTLESS!!! Sufficed to say, he was going more than a bit red at the cheeks!!!  
  
Just then Malfoy and Mr. Lucius Malfoy burst in, "Severus. You were marvellous!" Luscius said loudly.  
  
"Lucius... I... eh... what are you doing here?" Snape now looked like he had severe sunburn.  
  
"Well, I heard you were doing some muggle thing and I HAD to come and see," Lucius said and added in a whisper "What a cover up my man...or should I say uncover. Couldn't have fooled them better myself!" He looked Snape up and down then pulled him into a hug.  
  
Great! Just great! That's two colleagues and six students he thought, pulling quickly away from Lucius. Snape still couldn't believe Lucius or the other Death Eaters didn't figure out that he was spying on then for the past, what, 17 years now, and that Lucius was gay. That part just creeped Snape out  
  
Lavender seen Lucious grab Snape's leather clad arse before he pulled away.  
  
I can't believe Snape's sexy! Ron ought.  
  
I can't believe I'm gay again over SNAPE!!! Harry thought.  
  
Little did Snape or Lucius know that Lavender had a small camera (no flash) and was using it at every opportunity... including Lucius's exploring hands.  
  
I'm not going to beg, but... please, please, please review! 


End file.
